1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a field of organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display technology, and more particularly, to an OLED display panel and a manufacturing method for the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a process of manufacturing a traditional OLED display panel, frits 1031, 1032, 1033, and 1034 are disposed between a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate 101 and a cover 102. The frits are first disposed on edges of sub-substrates (including a first TFT array substrate 1011 and a second TFT array substrate 1012) of the TFT array substrate 101, respectively. Then, the TFT array substrate 101 is correspondingly arranged with the cover 102 (including a first cover 1021 and a second cover 1022). Final, a position between two sub-substrates of a combination of the TFT array substrate 101 and the cover 102 is cut.
In the process of manufacturing the traditional OLED display panel, since the frits are disposed on the edges of two adjacent sub-substrates of the TFT array substrate 101 (as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2), a spacing is existed between the frits 1032 and 1033 of the two adjacent sub-substrates, and a negative pressure state has existed between the TFT array substrate 101 and the cover 102. Therefore, after correspondingly arranging the TFT array substrate 101 onto the cover 102, warpage of the cover 102 or the TFT array substrate 101 will occur, so that the frits disposed between the TFT array substrate 101 and the cover 102 have become a supporting point of the warpage of the cover 102 or the TFT array substrate 101.
Further, after cutting the combination of the TFT array substrate 101 and the cover 102, the warpage of the TFT array substrate 101 or the cover 102, so that the TFT array substrate 101 is not tightly engaged with the cover 102. Therefore, a displacement of any one of the TFT array substrate 101 and the cover 102 will easily occur, so that the combination of the TFT array substrate 101 and the cover 102 has less structural strength. Specifically, the frits are sandwiched between the TFT array substrate 101 and the cover 102. Thus, when a center portion of the TFT array substrate 101 or the cover 102 is pressed, the frits positioned on edges of the TFT array substrate 101 and the cover 102 are often acted as the supporting point, and the edges of the TFT array substrate 101 or the cover 102 will has the warpage around the supporting point, so that a structure of an OLED display panel has not stable, thereby affecting the quality of a finished product of the OLED display panel.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a new technical scheme, so as to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages.